Luna nackt
by yoho
Summary: „Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich es einfach tun können und weder du noch Ron hätten es je erfahren. Aber ich hab’ Nein gesagt. Nur Sex ist mir ein bisschen wenig. Aber ich wollte ihr auch nicht wehtun und deswegen hab’ ich etwas Blödes gemacht.


Title: Luna nackt

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich es einfach tun können und weder du noch Ron hätten es je erfahren. Aber ich hab' Nein gesagt. Ich liebe sie nicht und nur Sex ist mir ein bisschen wenig. Aber ich wollte ihr auch nicht wehtun und deswegen hab' ich etwas Blödes gemacht."

Authors Note: Diese Geschichte habe ich geschrieben, nachdem mir mal wieder klar geworden ist, wie schnell man plötzlich und unerwartet in lebensgefährliche Situationen geraten kann. Auch Harry kommt beinahe ums Leben, aber es passiert ganz anders, als er sich das immer ausgemalt hat.

Die Liedfetzen, die Harry träumt, stammen aus Texten von Jim Morrison: ‚When The Music's Over' und ‚L.A. Woman'.

Danke an miffi und daeny für das Beta-Lesen.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist von mir. Der Rest gehört Frau Rowling.

**Luna nackt**

_Macht das Licht aus._

„Wir verlieren ihn. John, ich brauch' einen zweiten Beutel. Schnell!"

„Hast du noch einen Puls?"

„Schalt doch einer den verdammten Warnton ab! Ich krieg' den Blutdruck nicht wieder hoch."

_Luna, zieh dir was an._

„Was ist, Harry? Du hast mich doch schon oft nackt gesehen."

_Aber da waren wir nicht alleine._

_Es ist so kalt hier. Hermine, kommst du ins Bett? Ich friere._

_Luna, lass das. Ich will das nicht!_

‚When the music's over'

_Luna nackt._

_So müde, so müde._

'Before I sink into the big sleep'

"Harry, komm zurück. Bitte! Das wollte ich nicht."

‚Turn out the lights.'

„Harry!"

"Nimm die Hände hoch, Wichser!"

‚Hills are filled with fire'

„Sanfter, Harry!"

„Harry!"

„Wo hast du dein Geld?"

_Ich habe kein Geld._

_Au, meine Ohren._

_Das tut so weh! Wo kommt das ganze Blut her? Blut ist rot. So viel Rot._

„Weg hier. Der ist alle!"

„Harry, kannst du mich hören? Mach die Augen auf, wenn du mich hörst."

„So müde. Lass mich schlafen! - Mr. Mojo risin."

„Harry, nicht wieder einschlafen!"

„Hermine?"

Harry versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Brille", sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe eine Brille."

Die Gestalt mit Hermines Stimme drückte ihm seine Brille in die Hand und Harry schob sich die Gläser vor die Augen.

Er lag in einem Krankenhausbett in einem hellen Zimmer. Außer seinem Bett gab es noch einen Tisch und zwei Stühle sowie einen Kleiderschrank. Einer der Stühle war neben sein Bett gerückt worden. Auf dem Stuhl saß Hermine. Auf dem zweiten Stuhl ruhten ihre Füße.

Hermines Kleidung wirkte zerknittert. Ihre Haare waren noch unordentlicher als sonst und sie sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie in den letzten Tagen gegessen oder geschlafen.

„Wo bin ich?"

„St. Mungo. Privat-Zimmer", murmelte Hermine.

„Was ist passiert? Mein Bauch tut weh."

Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen, ließ es aber ganz schnell wieder sein, weil es wirklich gemein schmerzte.

„Du bist angeschossen worden. Luna hat dich gefunden."

Harry schwieg. Dann versuchte er mehrfach vergebens zu schlucken.

„Hast du was zu trinken?" Das war mehr ein Krächzen als normales Sprechen.

Hermine reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Aber nur ganz wenig und langsam."

Harry gehorchte und nippte vorsichtig an dem Glas.

Als er wieder sprach, funktionierte seine Stimme schon besser. „Angeschossen? Seit wann kann man mit einem Zauberstab Geschosse abfeuern, die so wehtun?" Harry tastete bei diesen Worten vorsichtig seinen Bauch ab.

Hermine sah in irritiert an: „Du bist nicht mit einem Zauberstab angeschossen worden, sondern mit einer Pistole. Harry, du hattest drei Kugeln im Bauch. Eine davon hat eine Arterie erwischt. Du wärst fast verblutet."

Bei den letzten Worten schluchzte Hermine auf und Harry sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. So wie ihr Gesicht aussah, waren es nicht die ersten Tränen, die sie in den letzten Tagen geweint hatte.

Er nahm sie behutsam in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

„Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas?", fragte Hermine.

Harry dachte nach: „Luna – Luna war nackt."

Hermine sah ihn ratlos an: „Luna rennt oft ohne was an rum. Sie ist da – nun - etwas lockerer drauf als wir. Du musst sie schon zigmal nackt gesehen haben."

„Ja, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Sie wollte mich."

„Wie, sie wollte dich?"

„Mein Gott, Hermine! Du hast sicher in den letzten Tagen nicht viel geschlafen. - Sie wollte mit mir ins Bett."

Hermine schluckte. „Und du?"

„Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich es einfach tun können und weder du noch Ron hätten es je erfahren. Aber ich hab' Nein gesagt. Es wäre unfair dir gegenüber gewesen. Außerdem liebe ich sie nicht und nur Sex ist mir ein bisschen wenig. Aber ich wollte ihr auch nicht wehtun und deswegen hab' ich etwas Blödes gemacht."

„Was?"

„Ich bin weggelaufen. Raus aus dem Haus."

„Keine gute Idee, Harry. Der Grimmauldplatz ist gefährlich, mitten in der Nacht."

„Das weiß ich jetzt selber. - Hermine, versprich mir, dass du ihr nicht böse bist. Bitte!"

„Ich werd's versuchen. Sie hat versucht meinen Freund zu verführen. Ich hätte jeden Grund stinksauer auf sie zu sein."

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an: „Es ist doch nichts passiert. Zum Verführen gehören schließlich immer zwei. Und wenn ich weg laufe, dann ist das meine Sache."

Harry seufzte. „Wo ist Luna?"

„Die ist völlig fertig. Sagt andauernd, es wäre ihre Schuld. – Ron ist bei ihr."

„Wäre es für dich okay, wenn ich mir ihr rede? Unter vier Augen?"

Harry sah sie unsicher an. Hermine nickte schließlich. „Ist vielleicht das Beste. Ich kann das glaube ich im Moment nicht. Ich würde anfangen zu brüllen oder ich beiße ihr ein Ohr ab oder so was."

Harry lachte und stöhnte dann auf. „Erzähl so was nicht. Ich kann nicht lachen. Das tut total weh! - Holst du sie her, Hermine?"

„Ja, mach' ich."

„Danke! Aber bitte mit ihren Ohren. Die wird sie noch brauchen, um zu hören, was ich ihr zu sagen habe. Und versuch sie nicht allzu sehr zu hassen. Sie hat es … sehr nett versucht."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hasse sie nicht. Nicht wegen so was. - Ich werd' Ron übrigens nichts sagen. Und du?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich auch nicht. Es ist nicht immer gut, alles zu wissen. Nichts wird besser, wenn er es erfährt."

„Nein, nichts wird besser", bestätigte Hermine.

Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Eine Sache noch Harry. Wer ist Mr. Mojo?"

„Hab' ich geredet, als ich weg war?"

„Ziemlich viel und ziemlich schräges Zeugs. Also, wer ist Mr. Mojo?"

„Das verrat' ich nicht. Aber du wirst es herausfinden Hermine. Du wirst es ganz bestimmt herausfinden."


End file.
